Savage
by Jade Surro
Summary: When a Decepticon pod crash-lands on Earth, the Autobots eagerly investigate. What they don't know is that inside is a bot that is different from any bot that any of them have ever seen: savage, brutal, dangerous, and with a past that would make Arcee's seem perfect. What will cause her to unlock?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've got another story up my sleeve! I hope you like it! It's rated T for mentions of rape, violence, and Cybertronian swearing. No human swearing. **

**It's set just before "New Recruit." I don't completely love Smokescreen, so if he's a bit OOC I apologize. It's me trying to cope with him. It references the episodes, but they are not as important.**

**And yes, I am sure that any Transformers nerd (be proud of it!) will shout me down when they read the birthing scene. I don't care. And, no one get paranoid; there won't be any Cybertronians giving birth in the human sense. **

**Is my audience ready? Then LET'S BEGIN**!

_December 10, 1942, 3:48 A.M._

The red mech drew back his Energon prod. "I have beaten you before, femme. I can do it again."

The femme snarled at him. "But that was quite a different battlefield, and you had all the advantages. Here, we are evenly matched."

"Not exactly. You are carrying."

"You feel no shame?"

"None."

"Not unexpected, but still cruel. Where I come from, your kind pays with pain and jail."

"We are not where you came from, femme. We are here—" and he slammed his prod straight into the femme's stomach, "and now."

She crumpled backwards and gasped in pain. "If you hurt my sparkling—"

"You'll do what?" He leered down at her.

Then stumbled back as pain slashed across his jaw.

"Back off, or I'll do worse," hissed the femme, wiping the Energon off her hands. Then, before he could do anything else, she had jumped up and slashed her claws against his chassis, leaving deep scratches that leaked Energon. Before he could react, she had transformed into a motorcycle and drove straight towards the road at top speed.

The mech groaned. The pain was hard to ignore. Well, what did it matter? He hadn't got the femme, but he had figured out when she was going to give birth to her sparkling. Then, he would send the Vehicons after her.

And he would finally retrieve that relic.

_December 24, 1942, 11:42 P.M_

"Hold on, sweetspark, hold on," grunted the femme. She drove with more speed than she thought was possible for a person in her condition. Zooming behind her, their engines rumbling menacingly, came a squad of Decepticons. The femme knew their mission as well as any of them did.

Retrieve the relic she carried and destroy her sparkling and her.

"I guess it's my lucky day," she muttered. Gritting her teeth, she swerved off the road and into a plain full of large rocks. The grass exploded to her right, leaving behind an Energon residue. Diving behind a rock, she transformed and began firing at the Vehicons. She winced, her hand fluttering to her spark. She transformed and gunned it, racing toward the next large rock. She slid behind it and felt underneath. There was just enough space to squeeze in, and that's exactly what she did.

An Eradicon walked around the rock a few minutes later, followed by a squad of drones. The Eradicon looked from side to side, then turned to the others.

"The Energon signal is strongest here. Push the rock up."

The drones put their servos against the rock and shoved. Underneath, the femme winced again, barely suppressing a cry, her hands wrapped over her spark. Her optics pinched shut in pain. She held up her servos and transformed them into guns.

The moment the first unfortunate drone's face appeared she shot it, sending it flying backwards. She immediately began rapidly firing in the direction of the Vehicons. But for once, she was careless, and didn't notice the Eradicon sneaking up behind her until it had smacked her hard on the helm. The femme's optics widened in pain before they offlined. The drones watched as the femme collapsed onto the ground.

_December 25, 1942, 3:38 AM_

The femme recharged uneasily. Often she would moan and clench her fists, as if she was trying to find release from pain. Sometimes her optics would online to their widest extent and she would let out a small cry, but almost immediately fall back to recharge. As he looked through the tiny window in the door, the Vehicon guarding the door couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor femme. Who was she, anyway? Femmes were scarcer than Energon, so he should know her from somewhere in the war on Cybertron. The only ones he knew of that hadn't been terminated were Arcee and Airachnid. The rest…well, they were probably rusting in some Decepticon scrap heap. He hoped this one would last longer.

A loud crack sounded in the room and the femme's optics snapped open. With a strangled cry she flung her hands protectively over her spark. "Hold on, sweetspark, don't come now! Starscream will only kill you if you come now!"

The Vehicon turned around. "Commander Starscream, the femme is giving birth."

"Ah, at last," came the voice through his commlink.

Inside the cell, the femme struggled and convulsed, her hands pressing against her spark chamber. "Not now, please not—"

There was a crackling sound, the sound of breaking glass, then a tiny glowing ball separated from her spark. It floated into her servo. Her mouth dropped open and her optics widened.

She was holding a spark in her servo.

Suddenly the spark flared, sending out light twisting like passionflower vines. As it curled into place, the light solidified, became wires, circuits, protoform, armor, plating, servos, digits, pedes, chassis, helm, optics, until what lay in her hands was no longer just a spark.

It was a sparkling.

The femme gasped. "Oh my." She gently wrapped both servos around the sparkling. She felt her feeding protocols online and the sparkling looked up at her and cooed before latching on. After a few minutes of feeding it, she gently held the little one to her spark.

Without warning, the femme's chest plating over her spark slid away. The femme blinked, then stared as the sparkling's chest plating also slid away. A beam of light shot from the femme's spark and hit its target—the sparkling's.

The femme's optics widened so much that the whole Nemesis could fit inside. "What on earth? What's going on?"

She watched as the light intensified, then dimmed and slowly dissipated. When both their chest plates slid into place, she shook her head. "Now what was that all about?"

Just then the door slid open and a Vehicon stepped in. When he saw the sparkling, he stepped back.

"Too many mechs on this ship. No one noticed that I was about to give BIRTH!" the femme snarled.

"Actually, we did."

A thin silver mech sauntered over to her.

"Don't touch my sparkling, you miserable killer!" the femme snarled.

He laughed.

"You can't stop me. Now…" With that he grabbed her arms and pulled them apart, letting the sparkling drop to the ground. The Vehicon picked the sparkling and it began to scream.

"Give me back my sparkling!" shrieked the femme.

"Not until you give me the relic."

She slowly bowed her head. Her optics offlined for a moment. "Give me time," she finally said.

The mech smiled. "You have 10 minutes. Without the sparkling." With that he turned away. The Vehicons followed him toward the door.

"No, please don't!" But he didn't listen. Gathering all her strength, she sprang from her place and punched the Vehicon holding her sparkling in the back of the head just before he walked through the door. He toppled to the floor, in stasis if not offline. The grey mech spun around.

"How did she—Destroy her!"

Quickly the femme pulled her sparkling out of the Con's arms and raced down the hall. Blaster fire rained around her, but she dodged with ease. She raced around the corner and dove into a small room. She heard the sound of heavy pedes slamming against the floor.

"She went down this hall! Find her!"

She turned, looking around for a hiding place—and immediately recognized where she was.

She was in a small laboratory. On one side was a comm and research center. On the other side was a circular glass helmet, about twice the size of her helm, sitting on a table. It was connected to a large screen. She recognized itinstantly.

The Memory Rewriter.

True to its name, it could erase memories and _replace_ them with new, false memories. A few Decepticons were neutrals with rewritten memories. She had nearly had her memory rewritten, but had been able to escape before that happened. In most cases, she would have destroyed it instantly. But now…

She looked at the sparkling. "You won't be safe if you are with me. And it would be better if you never knew me. So maybe…"

She raced over to the machine and gently placed the helmet on the sparkling's helm.

She tapped the screen and it lit up. She saw two buttons on the touch-screen. One said "Erase," and the other said "Add." She hesitated for a moment before pressing the button Erase.

Another question popped up: "Which level of stasis would you prefer?" The options were "Light Stasis," which lasted 2 hours after the memory erase, "Stasis," which lasted 4 hours, and "Deep Stasis," which lasted an entire day. She pressed Deep Stasis and slowly the sparkling's optics offlined.

Next question popped up: "Which memories would you like erased?" Two options came up. One said "All," and the other said "Browse." She hesitated again before pressing All.

A label went up. It said simply, "Erasing…" The femme bit her lip as she looked at her slumbering sparkling. "I'm sorry, sweetspark. I'm sorry."

A pop-up appeared with the words, "Erase complete. " Two options were underneath. One said "Add," while the other said "Finish." She pressed the Add Button. She sighed. "Now, what shall your past be now?"

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000-

"There." The femme gently pulled off the helmet and curled the sparkling to her chest. It slumped against her, still in Deep Stasis. She sighed. "I hope you liked the life I planned for you. I just hope the people I made you meet aren't real people."

SHWOOSH! The door slid open. The femme spun around and stared at the bright red optics.

"Ah, there you are," growled the grey mech.

"Allow me the honors." The femme transformed her servos into her guns and fired. The Memory Rewriter exploded in a burst of flame.

The mech jumped back, but the femme took the advantage and vaulted over him and through the open door, the sparkling tucked protectively over one arm. She began shooting the ceiling over them and it collapsed over the Cons. The last thing she heard was a squeaky, grating scream.

Spinning around, the femme raced down the hall. A few turns, twists, and dead Vehicons later, she ducked into the escape pod area.

"Ok, so I got one shot. I need a…" She looked to the side and smiled. "Long distance pod." She opened one of the pods and placed her sparkling inside. "I love you, sweetspark." She placed a hand on its chassis. "Never forget that." She backed up as the hatch closed over. A moment later, she heard a loud WHOOSH! She could see the escape pod shooting off into space.

"My turn." She quickly opened another long-distance pod and slid into her seat.

She had no idea what would happen next, but she would know one thing for certain.

Her life certainly couldn't get any worse. Maybe what she needed was a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

_January 12, 2013, 3:39 PM_

"Hey, where's Arcee?"

Those were the first words out of Jack's mouth as he stepped out of Bulkhead. He looked around. He could see Bumblebee transforming with Raf in his hand. Ratchet was staring at his computer screen, while Optimus was translating the Iacon database. But there was no sign of Arcee.

"Arcee is in her berthroom. She hasn't left." Ratchet turned around and Jack could see a somewhat worried expression on his face. "She said that you may come in, but no one else."

"Okay..." Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. He turned around and walked down the hall. He knew that if Arcee was hiding in her room, that most likely meant she was having a breakdown.

Arcee's door loomed in front of him. He thought he could hear sobs coming from the room.

Ok. Definitely a breakdown.

Gently he stepped toward the door. He raised his hand and tapped on it. "Arcee? It's me, Jack."

There was a muffled squawk, then light pedes hitting the ground. The door slid opened and before Jack could react he was off the floor and in Arcee's arms, close to her spark.

"Arcee, what-" Jack began, but stopped when he saw her face.

Arcee had blue streaks down her face and Jack could feel her shaking. Broken sobs choked out of her and he could feel her spark beating erratically. Pain was written all over her face.

It was then that Jack realized something.

Arcee was in deep mourning.

After a moment Arcee, still holding Jack, walked over to her berth and sat down. She gently set him on the large smooth piece of metal.

"Arcee...what's going on?"

There was silence for a moment, then Arcee sighed. "I was mourning the loss of my kind."

"What?"

"Have you noticed that, except for Airachnid, I am the only Cybertronian femme? It's for a reason." With that she picked up a small metal cube with a small hole and pressed a button.

A holographic slideshow popped out of the hole. They were showing 3-D pictures of Arcee with her arms around other bots. They had a similar body shape as Arcee, and Jack looked up at her.

"They're femmes, aren't they?"

"Yes. There has always been more mechs than femmes on Cybertron. Then the war broke out. Most of the femmes became Autobots, but a lot of their boyfriends were Decepticons. Besides that, many Decepticons were desperate for femmes." She shuddered and looked at Jack, her eyes seeming to betray so much pain and horror. "If mechs are captured, they're tortured by Energon prods, cortical psychic patch, knives and swords. The femmes? They're spark-raped. Over and over and over. Sometimes by many different mechs every day." Her optics shuttered. "They're raped until their sparks and processors can't take it any more. Then, they just...just...offline.

"One of my friends, Moonracer, was captured by the Decepticons halfway through the war. We rescued her about 3 weeks later, but it was just too late. She died in a hospital; the scans on her spark showed that she had been spark-raped over...300 times."

Jack's eyes widened.

"And that story wasn't the worst."

He nearly choked. He almost asked her to stop, but the look on her face silenced him. She needed to vent. So he gently placed one hand on her digits and massaged it. "Keep talking."

She wasn't looking at him. "By the time the war was over, the Decepticons had destroyed every single one of us. Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer. Not even Decepticon femmes were safe." She bowed her head. "It's moments like these that I wonder...why was I left? Every other femme except for Airachnid went to the scrapyard. So...why me? Do I have a destiny to fulfill? And if that's true, were the other lives worthless? What will happen to the Cybertronian race? And...what will happen to me?"

"Arcee, were you...ever..." Jack didn't have the heart to ask. But Arcee knew what he was trying to say. She slowly turned her optics to meet Jack's eyes. For a moment, they just looked at each other.

And in that moment, Jack saw immeasurable pain cross her eyes. Guilt. Shock. Horror.

Then she nodded.

"I was only captured once, when I met Cliffjumper. They tried to...force Cliffjumper...to...but he refused. So..."

"Don't." Jack's grip on her digit tightened. "It's in the past. Today is a new day. It doesn't matter what happens in your past as long as you don't let it affect you. And you don't have to think that just because you're the only femme means you have to be apart. You're not alone, Arcee. You're not. You know that, right?"

"I do. It's just...so hard sometimes." She pointed at the screen. "That day was when we went for a walk together. That one's Moonracer, that one's Chromia, that one's Elita-1, and that's me." She sighed. "Sometimes, when my world overwhelms me, I come here and relive old memories. Sometimes I walk out feeling better; sometimes I feel worse."

:Arcee, I need you at the control center right now!:

Arcee groaned. "Now, Ratchet?" she muttered before tapping her commlink.

:What's going on?:

:Come to the control center and I will debrief you there.:

Groaning, Arcee stood up. She held out her servo and Jack stepped into it.

When Arcee walked into the control center, she found all the Autobots clustered around a computer screen. It had a Decepticon symbol flashing on the screen.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"I have detected an Energon signal in Earth's atmosphere. It appears to be a Decepticon pod," replied Ratchet.

"As in, it fell from the Nemesis?" asked Arcee.

"No. As in, it is currently hurtling through Earth's atmosphere and is about to crash land," responded Ratchet. "I have the predicted coordinates as to where the pod will land. Right here." He placed on digit on the screen.

"Ratchet, place coordinates and activate the GroundBridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, you are with me."

"Got it." Arcee gently set Jack in the human section and turned to Optimus.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" With that the two mechs and femme transformed into their alt-modes. Ratchet tapped in the predicted coordinates and the GroundBridge swirled to life. The three Autobots drove straight through the green vortex.

They landed in a very windy area. The ground had sprigs of bushes, bur was mostly a grey color. The cold dryness bit at Arcee. Behind her Bumblebee gasped and pointed to the right. **_"What is that?"_**

Arcee turned. And blinked. She instantly turned to Optimus. "I think we found our Decepticon."


End file.
